Sakura Ring
by Kajune
Summary: After a night of making love to Hibari, Mukuro is out of ideas of what to give his partner for Valentine's day, until a certain illusionist pops up. 6918 Daemon X Alaude Slight Dae69


**Title** : Sakura Ring

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : After a night of making love to Hibari, Mukuro is out of ideas of what to give his partner for Valentine's day, until a certain illusionist pops up. 6918 Daemon X Alaude Slight Dae69

* * *

Mukuro, although half naked and still smelling of sweat, leans on a balcony while gazing at the sight of the rising sun. It cost him a fortune to spend a night at one of Dino's mansions, let alone do so without letting the blonde know of Hibari's presence. All of this had to be a secret, even if a bit of the truth had to be told to a naive Mafia boss. All Mukuro could say was that he liked Dino's favorite mansion and wanted to celebrate his temporary release from prison by staying there for one night. It was only by chance that the cost did not exceed the amount of money he had, and with the little money he had left, he paid Hibari for his time so that he wouldn't complain so much with the idea of being dragged all the way to a large Italian-style mansion, seduced and later made love to.

His plan went well, and while his shirtless form stands happily by the balcony of one bedroom, a naked Hibari sleeps on the double bed they shared during their moment. It was wonderful, but Mukuro still found something...missing. Not only was today Valentine's day, he had also done everything he could in order to celebrate such a day last night. With nothing romantic left to do, Mukuro becomes depressed. To ask Hibari to go for another round would have high chances of leaving him covered in bruises all day.

By the end of this week, Mukuro has to go back to that water tank, so he really has little time to spend with Hibari. Knowing that today needed to be celebrated better than yesterday, Mukuro quickly tries to think of something up. However, every time he does his mind always drifts off to the images of Hibari screaming his name from beneath. Mukuro was highly lacking concentration, and could do little about that problem. There was no way he could request for some advice, after all this was meant to be a secret occasion for the two of them. Even if it wasn't, Mukuro was no fool to just go round asking for advice when it comes to romance.

He'd rather sleep with Daemon than to ask Dino for help, despite the man's skills with the ladies. It wasn't simply because he was a Mafia boss that annoyed Mukuro, it was also the fact that he had a huge crush on Hibari. One could say that Mukuro was unwillingly jealous of the blonde, even after claiming Hibari entirely. Speaking of that watermelon-head, Mukuro remembered the time he was said to always sweep women off their feet, especially on Valentine's day. The thought made Mukuro sick, but he was feeling kind of desperate and right now he wanted nothing more than to grant Hibari the ultimate present.

"Give him a ring." A familiar voice startles Mukuro, and when he turns round, he becomes both angry and slightly embarrassed to see Daemon - wearing his French army uniform - leaning against the closed doors of the balcony. "A ring that becomes a symbol of your love, your bond...your desires." Daemon speaks, his tone being a bit seductive but to Mukuro it sounded incredibly annoying, though he couldn't ignore the fact that Daemon's idea was perfect.

"I don't need your advice." Mukuro harshly says, his lips in the form of his well-known smile. When the cool breeze touches his bare back, Mukuro fails to prevent a blush from appearing due to the fact that he was exposed to this pervert. "Nufufu. Then I shall give you a warning. Next time I catch you half-naked, I'll claim you at the spot." This statement made the blush on Mukuro's face darken, his smile unstable, and his eyes glaring. Daemon found this expression not scary but instead awfully attracting.

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughs, but Daemon can clearly tell that it was forced. "Thank you for your concern, but I wish that you leave me in peace." A loud laugh was released, surely one that would wake Hibari up. The sound of Daemon's unexpected reaction pushes Mukuro's anger higher up, closer to its breaking point. This man was so not someone Mukuro liked.

"Peace, you say? I see no peace in the lives of you Vongola guardians." Daemon says before calmly letting go of the idea to say some more, upon hearing the sound of Hibari groaning. He wasn't in the mood for a fight with Hibari, he simply wanted to meet Mukuro again. With that, he plans to end this conversation quickly.

"Anyway, I'll create the perfect ring for you." Dark mist forms in one of Daemon's gloved hand. Mukuro eyes the object while Daemon slowly approaches him. Eventually, the mist takes the form of a shiny golden ring that has a pink pendant in the shape of a cherry blossom. It looks so beautiful, and so perfect for Hibari.

"Take it, and keep it." Mukuro hesitates in doing so, but when Daemon's form suddenly dissolves into thin air, Mukuro immediately catches the ring and holds it in his hands. It is so amazing, so bright and just right. On the inside part of the ring, there was a writing on it.

_My beloved Kyoya, the one person I shall forever love._

The sentence was touching, and also true, but knowing that Daemon had thought up the entire thing himself, made it seem very disturbing to Mukuro. Suddenly, the closed doors were opened, and when Mukuro looked up, his cheeks turned a pink color at the sight of Hibari, wearing nothing but his white shirt while he looks directly at him. Like Mukuro, his hair was very messy and he seemed very tired, and also confused. "Mukuro," He yawns. "What are you doing out here?"

His mind quickly begins processing the right words, and succeeds. "Waiting for you." Mukuro happily says with a soft smile.

"Why?"

Mukuro approaches Hibari, being very cautious not to be caught looking at Hibari's figure up and down. He may of been claimed last night, but that can never take away the fascinating beauty of this teenager. He will forever remain...handsome. "To give you this." With one hand Mukuro holds onto one of Hibari's, while his other hand puts the ring on a soft finger. Clearly can he see the surprise on Hibari's face. Who wouldn't be so surprised to see such a fine ring?

A pregnant silence fills the atmosphere while a still confused Hibari looks at the ring on his finger with wide eyes and pink cheeks. It was so amazing, and so unbelievable. He would accuse Mukuro of using illusions, but there wasn't really anything Hibari had against Mukuro using illusions for purposes such as this.

"Thank...you." Hibari whispers, loud enough for Mukuro to hear.

"You're welcome." Mukuro replies happily, before gently kissing Hibari's lips. Originally, he planned to not sleep with Hibari today, having already done so the night before, but when the aroused teenager starts touching his exposed skin everywhere, there was no resisting the urge to tug up that shirt and have him on the bed again.

While the two make love, Daemon watches through the opened doors while sitting on the balcony, his smile wider than ever. To watch them was a nice experience, but that had nothing to do with his motivation for doing so. The first generation cloud guardian, Alaude, was once his bed partner for one night, and despite that it was his best night in bed. Watching these two go wild reminds him of that night, so he feels happy. Clearly aware that a traitor like him can't see nor talk to the guardians of Primo no longer, he can only satisfy himself with the memories of his night with Alaude, and for now, that was all he needed.

One day, he will get everything he ever wants, and no one is going to stop him.

"Happy Valentine's day, Rokudo Mukuro."

With that said, he vanishes once again.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
